Forever
by Annathegirlonfire
Summary: 3 months after the " winter incident" the towns people still think Elsa is a monster. Elsa longs for someone to help her properly control her powers and for the poeple to believe she is no harm to them. As anna is oblivious to Elsa's longing and her relationship with Kristoff grows stronger. A tale with crossovers from other Disney films as Anna and Elsa find new friendships :)
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's pov

I can see it in their eyes. They still think I'm a monster. They stare into my soul as i stand before them. After all this time they still can't trust me. I can feel the ice running through my veins, transferring into my hands. I crossed them to stop ice fractals shooting in uncontrollable directions. I tried to stay emotionless to hide the distress on my face. I just have to get through this, i can do this. _Breath _i tell myself. _There isn't long left, I can survive this. _I wonder if there is someone out there who can help me escape the curse. Help me learn to control it. I know there isn't anyone. My adorable sister tries to help, but she does not know what it's like. She doesn't have to worry about killing anyone if she looses control of her emotions. I admire her optimism but it will never help me overcome the power of my night mere.

An unfamiliar low voice broke my deep thoughts. I realized my eyes were shut and opened them. The little man stood in front of me.

" your majesty, it has come to my attention you are distress. Do you want to step outside" I nodded in reply. I didn't know who this man was but i needed to get out. He had short brown hair and dressed in a purple suit that was covered with cream waistcoat. Many of the men were wearing this particular style. It must have been the latest style for men. As I got out, the man said he'd leave me here to calm myself and for me to come back in a couple of minutes. I wanted to stay out here forever, or to just go to my bed chambers. I didn't want to endure the room full of judging eyes again. I desperately wanted Anna here just to comfort me but i didn't want to disturb her enjoyment with Kristoff. I sat at a nearby bench and looked up at the sky. _Why can't i escape this curse? Why do i have to be alone? _I asked the black sky above me. There was no response and i placed my head in my hands.

Anna's pov

I love balls. The first I went to was ruined by the winter insident. I don't know why they call it that but who cares. This is my first ball that hasn't been ruined yet and to make it even better I'm with Kristoff and not that twat Hans. Kristoff was a clumsy dancer, sometimes accidentally stepping on my feet but I wasn't much better either. As long as I was with Kristoff , I didn't care how we danced. Or how we looked for that matter.

" Anna?" Kristoff whispered in my ear.

"hmmm" I replied.

" I don't want to worry you or ruin you're night" he put me at arm's length. " but you're sisters gone outside" I pulled kristoff closer and carried on dancing slowly in each others arms.

" She'll just be overwhelmed by the amount of people and controlling her powers. She will want to be alone to calm herself" I felt kristoff nod and we carried on dancing the night away without a care in the world. I never wanted this night to finish, I want to stay here forever pressed up against Kristoff's muscular body. Kristoff looked deeply in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's pov

I needed to go back in no matter how much I dreaded it. Soon, Anna will notice I'm gone and come looking for me. But i couldn't bring myself to it. The cool night air gave me a sense of freedom, like I had on the north mountain. I shook the thought from my head and stood up. I had to do this, I took a deep breath and made my way back into the ballroom.

No one seemed to notice i was gone, not even Anna. Which was good. I could see Anna and Kristoff clumsily dancing. I chuckled behind my hand and i suddenly felt a lot better. The coldness in my veins melted away as a warm feeling filled my heart. Just seeing Anna happily dancing in kristoffs arms fills me with hope that everything is going to be okay.

The night progressed. Many people came to talk to me but i was not interested in what they had to say. They all just congratulated me for well, becoming the ice queen, but then they glared at me and moved on. They didn't want to admit that they didn't trust me but i could see right through them. This celebration was to commemorate my coronation and all the events in those couple of days. Anna insisted we celebrated properly, seen as the last one was a disaster. Deep in my thoughts again, a bubbly voice broke them

" Elsa" Anna stood in front of me, her hair in a plaited bun high on her head. Her dress was a Sunset orange and radiated her face. She looked beautiful.  
" Anna" I replied  
"Why aren't you dancing?" I laughed behind my hand  
" Because I don't dance remember"  
" Well today's the day you do dance" she smirked at me and before I could react she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the open space.  
" Anna please, I don't know how to dance" I whispered as quietly as I could.  
" Oh please. It's not that hard just twirl around a bit"  
" and i don't have a partner"  
" it doesn't matter, you can dance with me and kristoff" I didn't mind dancing with them. Kristoff was a good friend but i didn't want to ruin their romantic night but as stubborn as Anna was she wouldn't let me go. So I spent the rest of the night twirling and dancing with them. I had never danced in public, only in my bedroom or in the ice castle I made. When I was out of sight from my responsibilities. But this felt good. I let myself laugh and be generally happy for once instead of worrying about my stupid curse. For once in my life, I felt like nothing in the world mattered but being here enjoying myself with Anna. But then, I could feel the icy fingers crawl up my arm into my hands. Small perfect snowflakes started falling around me. _No not now, please not now _I begged myself. This was going to be the same as my coronation. I stopped dancing and crossed my arms.  
" Elsa whats wrong?" Anna asked, i could hear the urgency in her voice.  
"i...i don't know" My powers usually only went out of control in negative moods. " I'm going to go outside, you carry on dancing with Kristoff I'll be right back." I ran outside, what was happening, but when i got outside, snowflakes stopped falling on me but carried on falling in the ballroom. What in the world was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Annas pov

I waited anxiously for Elsa to return. She was holding his hand. I swarm of new questions circled my head. No one said anything but a series of glances were exchanged. None of us knew what to think.

I drew a breath to say something and Elsa came drifting through the door. She seemed so distracted and dreamy.  
"Elsa! What happened?" She sat down, grinning in front of us.  
" Not a lot" she replied, i gave a quick glance at Kristoff and i could see a twitch in his mouth, he was trying to stop himself from smiling.  
" but something must have happened. I mean what happened in the ballroom and who was that man? And why were you holding your hands..." I trailed off asking lots of questions  
" Alright, he has magic just like me and he's going to help me control mine. I was holding his hand to comfort him so don't jump to conclusions. He's staying in the castle because he doesn't live nearby an i need him close so he can teach me. Does that answer all you're questions" I took a moment to take in what she just told is someone else like Elsa! I never thought there was anyone else. I never gave it much thought and why was he teaching Elsa when he couldn't even control it in the party.  
" no it doesn't. What happened in the Ballroom and why well how can he teach you to control his powers?" I said it a bit to feisty and Elsa looked shocked at my reaction. She shifted herself to she sat up-right in the chair she was lazily sitting in before.  
" He wouldn't tell me what happened..." this was barely audible and i asked her to repeat herself " He wouldn't tell me why he lost control of his powers okay! He said that he normally could control them and that he would try to teach me" She angrily replied, she then stood up and walked out the room slamming the door behind her.  
" maybe you should have gone lighter on her" Rapunzel said.  
"ughh, maybe she shouldn't have strolled in not telling me anything. That's all i've had for 13 years, Just for once i want her to trust me and tell me instead of keeping it to herself" the words tumbled out from my mouth. Both Kristoff and Rapunzel were shocked by my outburst but the words kept forming. " You have no idea what it's like to be just shut out one day and never knowing why. Longing for her to come out and tell me why she shut me out. I lived alone for all those years talking to paintings on the wall. I BURIED MY PARENTS ALONE! THIRTEEN YEARS I WAITED FOR HER TO LET ME IN! I don't think it's too much to ask for her to trust me now!" I finished. That's all i had to say, well all that i could come out with. The cold fingers of my tears trickled down my face. I looked at both, sitting there staring wide-eyed at me. I couldn't take it. I ran out the room, leaving the door wide open and ran up the spiral stairs. I didn't go to my bedroom, I went my favourite place I went when I was young. The art gallery.

The grand paintings hung grand on the walls, covering almost every inch of the wall. I dragged a red velvet chair and tactfully wedged it between the handle and the door so no one could get in. I didn't want to be seen and comforted by Rapunzel or Kristoff. I've managed for those many years and I can survive this now. Just behind the door hung a grand picture of my father and on the other side my mother. The memories always flood back when i see them hanging there and more cold tears run down my face. I turned my head from the memories of my parents, then i could see my self doing that silly jumping thing to match the paintings that took my years to perfect. I can see myself growing older in this room jumping from bench to bench. The first time i perfected it was on Elsa's coronation day while singing my song 'for the first time in forever'. The coronation feels like a distant dream as the feeling of being alone grows inside of me. I didn't feel like jumping and singing today so i sat on the first sofa and lay there. I sobbed and sang myself the lullaby my mother used to sing when I had a bad dream.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise...

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you." I always loved the song and it never failed to make me drift of to sleep. Sometimes my mother would take me out into the woods not far from the castle just to make me smile. The night mere was reality so my dream world had to be better. Soon enough, the lullaby worked I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Hi guys, yes the lullaby is from 'The hunger games' if you were wondering :). Just wanted to remind reviews and suggestions are useful so please leave your honest thoughts. Plus sorry the chapters are so short, hopefully they will get longer :D.  
**

**Shoutout to Bringalldluvson for clicking favourite on my First fanfiction. Thankyou, it means a lot. ~ Brittany 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, so this is chapter four. I just wanted to say I am always happy to hear of suggestions for the story, i don't think people like it at the moment and if you do like it please tell me or please tell me why you don't like it. I always want to hear feedback on my work. Plus this is my first fanfiction on this website so please tell me if im doing something wrong :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and im sorry that they are so short and kind of slow getting to the story. Thank you ~ Brittany :)  
**

Elsa's pov

I heard Anna tell everyone to Evacuate the ball room. I sat down on a nearby bench and it froze beneath me. Deep in thoughts, a man burst through the door and i stood up immediately. He was looking at his hands, just like i do when i can't control my powers. He was wearing a light blue suit with a dark blue waistcoat that was unlike the other mens.  
"w...who are you?" i asked him warily. He looked up, noticing i was there. He ran off the other way to the gardens. He couldn't get anywhere that way so i followed him, into the blackness of the night. He had found a small bench that was concealed from sight, you would miss it if you didn't know it was there. "y..you don't have to be ... Afraid of me" i tried to comfort him.  
" stay away. Please just stay away. I don't want to hurt you." I knew what that felt like, wanting to be alone in the fear that i could harm someone.  
" You won't hurt me, i promise" i stood in front of him and held my hand out to help him up. He took it and stood up before me.  
" i.. I don't know what happened. I've always been able to control it." He had bleach blonde hair just like mine and it hung loosely on the top of his head.  
" It's okay, i'm here with you. Don't worry about what happened" I softly said in the hope it would sooth him. " what is your name?" He cleared his throat and managed to say his name.  
" Richard"  
" well my names Elsa" he looked up at me and stared into my eyes, his were a dark blue.  
" aren't you the queen?" he asked, his sobbing reduced. I nodded in reply. " is it true that you have.. You know.."  
"ice powers" i finished his sentence. He nodded in reply." yes i do, and i'm presuming you do too?" He nodded. " Shall we go inside, it's a lot warmer in there?"  
" yes please" So i led him to the castle.

I still held his hand, rubbing it gently with my thumb. He didn't object to it so i carried on. We walked past the dining room, the door was wide open and anna, Rapunzel and kristoff were sitting in there. Anna noticed i was holding his hand and i could see she got the wrong idea. She started running with a joy full face on her. With my spare hand, i gestured her to sit back down. Her face dropped like the rain. I hated it when she did that but i couldn't leave Richard to tell her. We went up the spiral stairs and sat him down in a spare room that rarely gets used.  
" you said you can normally control them. What did you mean by that?"  
" well, i can always keep them hidden. I can stop the ice from spurting out."  
"How can you do that?" I was intrigued. I  
" Years of practice" He sighed  
" But i can never control mine. I can feel it coming down my arms and i have to cross my arms to stop it, but it snows anyway"  
" it's hard to learn"  
" Can you teach me" I blurted out. I couldn't stop my mouth from forming the words and i covered my mouth in shock.  
" I would have before but im not so sure anymore" He looked at the ground and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.  
" What happened in there?" i lifted his chin to make him look at me. He shifted his eyes so he didn't have to.  
" i...i don't know" I could tell he was lying but it was obvious he didn't want to tell me so i let the excuse by.  
" Do you live nearby?"  
" errr well, i don't live here but im on a trip. So i have a rented room in a nearby building" If i ever wanted him to teach me how to control my magic, i needed him near. He's renting the room which means he won't have it for much longer. I need him to stay in Arendelle for as long as possible.  
" well that won't do! You can stay here in the castle" He was shocked at the idea and starting objecting  
" no! I can't stay here. What will the people say? I mean your just letting a random man stay in the castle..."  
" you wouldn't be the first"  
" what?"  
" Kristoff was a random man that we allowed to live in the castle, no one objected to that. Why should it be any different for you?"  
" Well because.." he trailed off failing to come up with a reason.  
" that's what i thought. Now you go and collect your belongings and you will come here. The servants will show you to your room" Speechless he stood up and left the castle. I can't believe I've finally found someone who can help me. I drifted down the stairs to inform Anna on what happened. I haven't felt this happy since Anna came back to life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou to the Guest who told me that this chapter was the same as chapter 3 haha sorry guys, this is the actual chapter that should be here :)**

Annas pov

I waited anxiously for Elsa to return. She was holding his hand. I swarm of new questions circled my head. No one said anything but a series of glances were exchanged. None of us knew what to think.

I drew a breath to say something and Elsa came drifting through the door. She seemed so distracted and dreamy.  
"Elsa! What happened?" She sat down, grinning in front of us.  
" Not a lot" she replied, i gave a quick glance at Kristoff and i could see a twitch in his mouth, he was trying to stop himself from smiling.  
" but something must have happened. I mean what happened in the ballroom and who was that man? And why were you holding your hands..." I trailed off asking lots of questions  
" Alright, he has magic just like me and he's going to help me control mine. I was holding his hand to comfort him so don't jump to conclusions. He's staying in the castle because he doesn't live nearby an i need him close so he can teach me. Does that answer all you're questions" I took a moment to take in what she just told is someone else like Elsa! I never thought there was anyone else. I never gave it much thought and why was he teaching Elsa when he couldn't even control it in the party.  
" no it doesn't. What happened in the Ballroom and why well how can he teach you to control his powers?" I said it a bit to feisty and Elsa looked shocked at my reaction. She shifted herself to she sat up-right in the chair she was lazily sitting in before.  
" He wouldn't tell me what happened..." this was barely audible and i asked her to repeat herself " He wouldn't tell me why he lost control of his powers okay! He said that he normally could control them and that he would try to teach me" She angrily replied, she then stood up and walked out the room slamming the door behind her.  
" maybe you should have gone lighter on her" Rapunzel said.  
"ughh, maybe she shouldn't have strolled in not telling me anything. That's all i've had for 13 years, Just for once i want her to trust me and tell me instead of keeping it to herself" the words tumbled out from my mouth. Both Kristoff and Rapunzel were shocked by my outburst but the words kept forming. " You have no idea what it's like to be just shut out one day and never knowing why. Longing for her to come out and tell me why she shut me out. I lived alone for all those years talking to paintings on the wall. I BURIED MY PARENTS ALONE! THIRTEEN YEARS I WAITED FOR HER TO LET ME IN! I don't think it's too much to ask for her to trust me now!" I finished. That's all i had to say, well all that i could come out with. The cold fingers of my tears trickled down my face. I looked at both, sitting there staring wide-eyed at me. I couldn't take it. I ran out the room, leaving the door wide open and ran up the spiral stairs. I didn't go to my bedroom, I went my favourite place I went when I was young. The art gallery.

The grand paintings hung grand on the walls, covering almost every inch of the wall. I dragged a red velvet chair and tactfully wedged it between the handle and the door so no one could get in. I didn't want to be seen and comforted by Rapunzel or Kristoff. I've managed for those many years and I can survive this now. Just behind the door hung a grand picture of my father and on the other side my mother. The memories always flood back when i see them hanging there and more cold tears run down my face. I turned my head from the memories of my parents, then i could see my self doing that silly jumping thing to match the paintings that took my years to perfect. I can see myself growing older in this room jumping from bench to bench. The first time i perfected it was on Elsa's coronation day while singing my song 'for the first time in forever'. The coronation feels like a distant dream as the feeling of being alone grows inside of me. I didn't feel like jumping and singing today so i sat on the first sofa and lay there. I sobbed and sang myself the lullaby my mother used to sing when I had a bad dream.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise...

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you." I always loved the song and it never failed to make me drift of to sleep. Sometimes my mother would take me out into the woods not far from the castle just to make me smile. The night mere was reality so my dream world had to be better. Soon enough, the lullaby worked I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Hi guys, yes the lullaby is from 'The hunger games' if you were wondering :). Just wanted to remind reviews and suggestions are useful so please leave your honest thoughts. Plus sorry the chapters are so short, hopefully they will get longer :D.  
**

**Shoutout to Bringalldluvson for clicking favourite on my First fanfiction. Thankyou, it means a lot. ~ Brittany 3**


End file.
